


Blindsight

by ECCougar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/pseuds/ECCougar
Summary: This is your only warning for the upcoming darkness.There is a major character death, violence, abuse, and rape.While the original work was all mine, the  continuances were inspired by an excellent thinker and idea guru GothRiotGrrl.Happy Halloween, darlings....ECCougar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Panic Room

Hisa smiled at one of the nurses at the nurses station, who barely acknowledged her. It was fairly typical of the women, mostly because the rotation of nurses for this hospital were unusually high. At least in the psych ward, it was. This particular floor was one of those that nobody wanted to willingly work on, but last month Hisa had followed a patient from one ward in downtown Tokyo to the outskirts of the city. Oddly enough, the patient was being moved for bad behavior, and they didn’t want as many patients to be subject to her violent outbursts. It was said she was surrounded by supremely bad luck. Things and people tended to die around her, and there was never really any extraordinary reason for it. Hisa quietly moved along the hallway, passing door after door of reinforced steel. 

Working in a high risk psych ward attached to the hospital would have excellent resume worth, but she always had to steele herself against the creeps that followed her in the wards. She paused at room 694, looking into the padded room where the patient she had decided to follow was huddled in a corner. Her long hair had its own curl despite being stringy and oily, and it curtained around her face, which made it hard to gauge her mood. As it were, she was gently rolling her head against the padding, and it looked like she was talking to her hallucinations again. When Higurashi first presented according to her case file, she insisted she was being followed around by someone who was after the jewel she had cut her stomach open and shoved into her body. The original reason she had been remitted to psych was exactly that reason - she had cut the side of her abdomen open with a box cutter, and while trying to sew the wound shut, had passed out from blood loss. Her mother had found her in the bottom of the old well at the shrine where the ambulance was called, where apparently she lived with her family for a few years. 

Doctor visits weren’t anywhere on her file, but according to her history, she had missed most of her school because of various illnesses that were never formally diagnosed by a physician. Her mother had only decided to give in to the psych evaluations when her daughter had managed to break free of the nurses and doctors trying to hold her. That night, while treating her, it had taken enough clonazepam to knock out a horse to keep her from struggling, and when the highest dose had been administered, she was still weakly fighting unconsciousness. She kept saying there had been an assassin after her, over and over, a Perfect Killer she called him, and pleaded with the staff to please let her keep her wits. One of the nurses had gone to comfort her an hour later, and somehow, the nurse’s presence alone had caused a psychotic break that ended with the entire floor needing to be evacuated. There was no real proof as to what had happened, but what was said was somehow there were dozens of fires set on the floor simultaneously that night. Piles of ash were observed everywhere in the hospital. Other than the ash there was nothing else to suggest fire. The lights had burst and broken glass was everywhere, but the last occupant of the room was the seventeen year old Higurashi girl, who had been found wandering the halls. She’d been walking barefoot over the shattered glass, dragging her blooded hands on the wall. Nobody could explain the blood, where it had come from. She had one minor wound in the same spot as her abdomen where she’d cut herself open, but this one was more localized and far more jagged. She held the spot and refused treatment, holding the wound like she was carrying a baby and insisted that the jewel was safe for now. 

They put her in a straight-jacket and treated her feet. There were three more incidents like this at the last ward she was at previously, all with the same mysterious components. Other patients would disappear, and piles of ash would be found after odd circumstances occurred. It had been about a year since the last incident. Hisa was only going off what she’d heard rumors of, and she wasn’t the only nurse that had been intrigued enough to keep up with the Higurashi girl. Now, it seemed like she was comfortable where she was at. Hisa nodded as she walked away from the room and would make her rounds in another hour, headed back for the nurses station and began working charts.

*

Screaming. So much screaming. It was stomach curdling and brought Hisa out of her paperwork. She jumped up, running for the corridor when she saw it. 

Everything on the floor was shaking. Metal tools rattled in their respective carts that hopped and jumped against the tile. Even the air seemed to craw over her skin, sending Hisa into a confused jog down the hall, searching for the culprit. The screaming she heard... Was standing at the door. Nurses she didn’t recognize were being enveloped in white flame, screaming in shrieks of pain that made her stomach clench. She couldn’t move, standing stark still as she tried to figure out what to do, and by the time she had moved for a bucket or any water, it was far too late. The bodies were crumbling around the door they were standing at. One pile of ash after another, they were burning away. In the wake of all of the disaster, a dark figure emerged. A tall man, dressed in a pitch black suit stark against his skin white as the hair around him. He was moving toward her on the opposite end of the hall. His face was placid, eyes were red like a demon as he strode slowly towards the piles of ashes and stepping over them like they weren’t just screaming beings. Hisa fell back when his gaze fell on her, scrambling back.  
“Hn..” She heard him dismiss her as being unimportant, looking instead with a demonic, toothy grin through the window of the door the rest had fallen in firey death at. It was door 694. The Higurashi girl. All he did was jam his hand through the steel of the door, ripping the door’s handle off and tossing aside the heavy metal door like it was nothing. Hisa felt tears gather as she heard the sound of screaming, pleading.

“No! No more! You can’t have it!” She was screaming as the dark entity walked into the room. Her morbid fascination began to overwhelm her survival instinct and she crawled forward trying to discern what was happening as the screaming began to turn into unintelligible shrieking.  
“NO! YOU CAN’T! STOP!” 

A growling, gravely voice came over the shrieks.

“We can. We will.” 

She screamed again and Hisa could hear ripping and struggling. She had finally made it close enough to see what was happening to the girl. Hisa’s hands came to her mouth and she fought the urge to vomit. 

The room had filled with thin tendrils. The girl was spread before the entity, the canvas straightjacket having been ripped to shreds. Her hospital gown didn’t save her from the entity’s view, and her naked body was being prodded. 

“Where is it?” The voice boomed from the silver-haired entity. He was met with a scream of pain. “I did not commandeer this body for centuries for you to tell us the jewel no longer exists.”

“NO.” 

It felt like ants were marching over her skin as the Higurashi girl wailed. Blood splashed on the floor, and something with a strong acidic smell made Hisa’s stomach turn as she shrieked again the second the entity touched her again

“S-sesshoumaru wake up..” She heard the girl call weakly. “P-please, wake up. Don’t let him t-take me, please!”

Laughter filled the room, cruel and cold. 

“He’s here, you know.” 

A whimper from Higurashi.

“He can hear you.” 

Crying filled the room and Hisa could see the girl begin to struggle anew. “I’ll purify him, you b-bastard.”  
The entity laughed again.

“He’s telling you to. I can hear it. Would you like to?”

“n... no. no... no no no no no..” She groaned. The tendrils were stripping her, cutting away the gown and digging into her flesh. Each dig was followed by a claw tipped with acid running over her wounds and seemingly searing them shut. 

“But he’s so concerned for you, little miko!” The dark voice proclaimed.  
“DO IT, PRIESTESS!” Roared a new voice in the room. The entity’s flesh roiled, the suit bulging angrily. “PURIFY US. KILL HIM.”

The girl sobbed, even as her struggle renewed. “I can’t, I can’t... Sesshoumaru p-please don’t make me. Please, I can’t, not you...”

“GODAMMIT DO ... DO..” The voice faltered and the deep gravelly voice was back. “You see? So concerned for you. Its endearing, isn’t it? Makes it so much more difficult to kill him, doesn’t it?”

The entity was on her now, the silver tendrils bringing her closer. She thrashed, screaming until she was choking on her own screams and Hisa couldn’t stand it anymore. She shook herself out of her stupor and launched herself at the entity in the room. Pain seared through her and looking down, she saw she’d been impaled on a long, silver tendril of acidic light. Blood spilled over the floor and it took her a long moment before she realized she’d been torn in half.

*  
  
She shrieked as blood sprayed over her face. The nurse had been ripped in half and tossed asunder in her padded cell. Sesshoumaru’s features were twisted in ways she’d never seen. It wasn’t him. She knew that. The last few years she’d been trying desperately to hide from Sesshoumaru, and only today was it as he held her captive by strong tentacles she realized it wasn’t him. She’d barely made it back from the Feudal Era when she’d realized she was followed. Mama was the first to change. Then Souta had been killed, the death ruled as accidental. Ji-Ji was the same. When Mama had signed off on sending her to a psych ward, she knew something was wrong, and she had desperately tried to hide the completed Shikon back in her body. She hadn’t failed - the jewel was safely hiding in her body. She didn’t know exactly where, but the thing had drifted somewhere she couldn’t tell in her body cavity. Since then, it had been demon after demon, coming for her. 

One of them she had assumed was Sesshoumaru. She had been deadly wrong. Naraku was inside his body, she could tell. There were two powerful demonic presences before her as she hung by her wrists before the body that looked like Sesshoumaru. And just as Naraku had said, Sesshoumaru was the backseat driver here. Somehow, some way, he’d managed to overcome the demon lord and was currently wreaking havoc in the hospital she’d been transferred to. Kagome shook as gold eyes raked over her and she felt sick, vomiting as those tendrils cut trails along her stomach and ripped away the lower half of the hospital gown. Naraku used Sesshoumaru’s acid laced claw tips to burn the wounds closed so she wouldn’t bleed out. He clearly had plans, and she didn’t want any part of them.  
“You c-can’t have it..” She panted, tears falling over the now bloodied tile floor. Naraku tutted with Sesshoumaru’s mouth, feigning disappointment.  
“You know, we find this is fine. As long as we know you have it, we can afford a few more days of fun before ripping you apart to find it. You’ve cost us hundreds of years, multiple bodies.” Naraku stepped closer to her as the thin tentacles brought her closer, spreading her wide by the ankles.

“It was mere luck that has us in this body... And we are quite pleased with how easy it is to manipulate these days. The great Lord Sesshoumaru grew soft with the years.” 

The fleshy appendages around her thighs grew tighter as she whimpered softly, biting her lip to try and contain anymore noises of agony. She fought the panic... Harder to do as the grip on her calves became bruising. 

“What if I did this with this body...?” He hissed in her ear as he brought her naked lower half eye level. She struggled hard and failed. A crack sounded and she screamed in pain as one foot was splintered by the grip of the tentacle. A claw tipped finger running down the middle of her belly made her still, face whitening.  
“How upset do you think the Lord of the West would be if we used his body to defile you, priestess?” His tongue dragged along the side of her hip and she swallowed hard as she began to struggle anew.  
“S-stop, dammit!” She gritted her teeth. Fangs ran over her hip bone and bit down hard. She could feel the teeth grinding into the bone there and it pulled another shriek of pain from her. Her struggles ripped her side apart further under his mouth, now drenched in her blood as he pulled away from her.  
“Sesshoumaru’s sense of smell is truly magnificent. Before that little outburst, he could tell you were aroused. Perhaps a good fuck will make you more compliant in our hunt.” 

Sesshoumaru’s face twisted and the grip Naraku had on her faltered enough to drop her violently to the floor. 

“Run.” He gasped. “We cannot stop him.. You must..” Sesshoumaru’s muzzle crackled and the red in his eyes was fighting with the gold. “Run. RUN!”

Sesshoumaru’s roared as he fought and Kagome crawled for the door around him, through the orderly’s blood. She had crossed the threshold when she felt hands grab her ankles and throw her against the padding of the wall hard enough to jar her vision. She groaned and coughed as she felt clawed hands pull her back up by her throat.  
A white hot pain between her legs made her wail, stilling with hopes that it would end as she wept. Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes had bled back to normal, signaling Naraku’s return to control as hissed at her.

“What a tight cunt you have, Kagome. We can barely fit his hand up here.” He cooed. “How fetching you look, covered in blood not yours.” She could feel the grate of his tongue on her again, lapping up the blood covering her torso now.

“How he fights... His beast is happy with our ministrations, you know.” Naraku moved his hand inside of her and she could do nothing but let him have leeway. Her fighting had stopped and her crying was silent tears through gritted teeth. “I’m tempted to let the beast have at you.”

Naraku’s hand ripped out of her body and Kagome shrieked. He was still holding her against the back of the wall when his other hand began fumbling at the demon lord’s belt line, pulling Sesshoumaru’s soft member from his pants. Naraku used one claw to cut the rest of the gown apart and draw a thick line of blood over her chest. He shoved his hand in her mouth even as she tried to bite him and shoved his fingers far enough back she choked. Mucus sticky on his hand, he smeared her blood over the palm of his hand before reaching down and stroking Sesshoumaru’s cock with his fluid covered hand. 

“Violating both of you at once. What a delicious pleasure...” He hissed through Sesshouaru’s fangs. Sesshoumaru’s cock jumped to life in his hand, hard strokes and squeezes making him grunt before he spit in the hand that had been stroking him again and shoved those fingers up inside of her, wetting her dry cunt. She begged. Pleaded. All of it fell on attentive ears that heard her, and there was a mirror of panic in the back of Sesshoumaru’s eyes as Naraku prepared the priestess’ pussy for the worst. The tight grip of the tentacles wrapped around her thighs returned, practically cutting circulation off and Sesshoumaru’s hand tightened around her throat as he pulled her legs farther apart, pinning them against the padding of the wall.

Kagome cried shaking her head as Naraku closed the distance, pressing Sesshoumaru’s body hard against hers.  
“We are sorry...” Sesshoumaru said softly, his eyes flickering between the cruelty and sorrow. In one hard twist of his hips, the length of Sesshoumaru’s cock had plunged into her and he was moving. Kagome couldn’t breath. It hurt so badly, burning and tearing her apart as the demon lord’s body grunted over her. She cried out, pleaded with him to stop, to come to his senses.  
Naraku answered in Sesshoumaru’s stead.  
“He’s barely even here, priestess. He loves the feel of your cunt, I can feel it the way he moves without even being directed.” Naraku whispered in her ear, releasing her throat to suck on it and draw more blood for him to lap at with Sesshoumaru’s fangs. 

“To defile you, the priestess, is a pleasure denied many a demon. Both of us love it. Feel him as he moves? Not just us.” Naraku grunted, gritting his teeth. “His body already comes close to release. Even the jewel we sense is darkening with it.” 

Kagome’s head had lawled to one side, jostling with the force of each thrust. It wasn’t in her to fight anymore. He was going to take what he wanted from her body, but as long as the jewel was safe inside of her... She cried at the injustice. The unfairness as Sesshoumaru’s body raped her, as Naraku grunted and poured seed inside of her. This was not a fate she had chosen for herself, and the only way out was to murder the last of the group that had fought the maniac raping her.

“Sessh...” She croaked. “Please... I’m so sorry.. tell me you forgive me.” she cried. Everything in her fought the last resort, wishing there was any other way. Naraku’s eyes were angry and cold.  
“He wants nothing more than to fuck you again, priestess.” Naraku answered. “And we are going to give him what he wants. Spread those thighs for us again, my whore priestess.” 

Kagome sobbed, feeling the pressure of the flesh holding her snapped more bones in her legs, bruising her arms. Naraku was preparing to enter her again when she did it. Calling everything in her, she did what she’d been doing every time she felt demonic presence within range. An uncontrolled burst of pure power pulsed from her. Sesshoumaru and Naraku screamed, hands trying to shield his face as the skin and muscle began to burn away with the pure energy. The tentacles grasped her wildly, breaking bones in her forearms and wrists as they scrambled to protected their master and stop their flesh from searing. Sesshoumaru’s beautiful face was burning in front of her, screaming in agony along with her terrified howling. The seconds felt like hours. Kagome lost track of the blinding light as the darkness flooded to fill the space again.

She couldn’t stop screaming. His face, the pain both of them.. Her legs ached, her thighs and her violated cunt... Everything.

*

The woman curled in on herself screaming made Satoe shudder. The whole room was a fucking horror show, like one of those horror houses you walked into to scare yourself on Halloween. It was the Higurashi girl. Blood was sprayed on every corner of the walls, and Otonabi Hisa had been ripped in half on the floor a mere ten feet away from the screaming young woman. She was naked and smeared with blood as well. Bodies littered the floor outside the room in pieces. Nobody could figure out what the fuck was going on, and the entire scene had been a mess of screams. The stink of blood and feces hung heavy in the air as everyone tried to sort through the disaster, where the Higurashi girl was at the center. 

Even now she was still screaming. She hadn’t stopped, and you could hear her throat rasping as the vocal chords strained. The nurses were trying to pick her out of the bloody mess, but every time someone touched her she would shriek and scramble, kicking and fighting like her life depended on it. It wasn’t until Satoe had spoken softly to her she could even get the girl to pause in her screaming. The blood on the floor was beginning to crust over. She spoke in hushed tones to the Higurashi girl, trying to convince the girl to let her help. The girl suddenly sat up, eyes wild. “I killed him.” She began rocking, her screaming having subsided. 

Finally, she let one of the orderlies pick her up and transport her to a gurney. An hour later it was determined she’d been sexually assaulted, bones in both her legs had been broken, and bruising in patterns that were unexplainable was all over her body. Satoe frowned as she looked over the finalized patient chart. There was nobody but the state for the girl now, as her mother had recently been found dead in the shrine that was listed as her home. For now, the Higurashi girl was placed in room number 469, strapped to the bed while her wounds healed.

Six months later, the Higurashi girl attempted suicide when she was told she was pregnant, despite the contraceptives she’d been given after the apparent assault. She’d been left so long to her trauma, her paused periods were chalked up to malnutrition as getting her to eat was nearly impossible anymore. She held her belly and rocked, eyes still wild beneath her dark hair, uttering things to herself about a man and how perhaps, it was him and not another. That maybe, just maybe he wasn’t really gone, and would return as a half demon, and would save her from this hell...


	2. The Failed Stonewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you darling reviewers milomai19, Sesshyskoi, and cristine44! Forget not constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Enjoy Part Two ~

Sesshoumaru was never one to back away from a challenge, never one to surrender or sound the retreat. Even as slick flesh enveloped him, he found his inner peace and combined it with knowing rage. Pinpricks of pain as the cone of Naraku’s flesh tightened around him didn’t draw him away from his focus, and he managed after a long moment to release himself from the disgusting hanyou’s grip. The bastard half breed had been instrumental in aiding the beast’s demise, and his retreat, while a victory of some kind, was not enough to bring him satisfaction that the battle was over. Unfortunately, a pack member was in need of his saving, and his attention would be drawn away and he would think nothing of the droplets of blood rapidly healing on him. 

Its not for a very long time that Sesshoumaru begins to lose large chunks of time. Being demon, it is not unusual for the beasts within themselves to take them; but Sesshoumaru knows his beast well. They share the time and revel in the chaos created when it happens. So to lose time is unusual for him. It doesn’t happen frequently, and those around him comment that there was nothing unusual about him during these times, so he thinks little of it. It happens on and off over the hundreds of years he lives, never something he concerns himself with as he grows and develops with the world and its paths. It isn’t until the nineties or so he begins to worry - the amount of time isn’t a day; it becomes a week. When he awakens from these bouts of memory loss, he finds himself in front of strange places. Once a school. Another time in front of a shrine. There is a familiar scent, and he can’t help but curiously follow. 

He finds her, and intends to reach out to her as another would after decades of disappearance. She is there, he can smell it. It is faint most days, but there was still something off. He loses more time, and one morning, he come back to himself and the woman across from him at the table is slumped over. He is in the familiar shrine in Tokyo, and this woman.... She smells of Kagome, but is clearly not her - but the matriarch. There is nobody else in the room, nobody else’s presence, and when Sesshoumaru reaches out to assist the woman, he finds he cannot move, cannot touch her. His body is not following his command, and for the first time in a long time, a thread of dread begins to pull at him. There is something.. Not right, and he knows it as his body moves without his permission, rising and coming behind the woman, pulling her to his chest as he kneels and grasps the hem of the house wife’s dress. Shock has Sesshoumaru paralyzed, unsure why he is moving this way, and before he knows it, he can feel the warmth of the woman against his palm, toying with the woman’s panties before grasping the flesh harshly.

Not a single noise is raised from the woman, and a foreign feeling comes over his flesh. It feels like a thousand tiny worms crawling through his veins, melting into his fingertips. A shrill scream in his ear sounds as the strange feeling of those insects leaves him. There is no control, he is merely a passenger as the woman struggles beneath him. He can feel her flesh in his hand, the one he is using to hold one thigh down tightly, and the other hand clenched over the woman. His mouth moves, and there is no sound. He cannot here what he is saying, but he can hear the screams of agony coming from the house wife beneath him. Such terror is not foreign to him; he’s heard these screams as he tore through armies and villages in his way as a whelp with something to prove. It has been many years since the sound assaulted his ears. The hand on the woman’s genitals removes itself and comes to her shapely, pale throat, squeezing lightly. His tongue runs over that same flesh, and its saturated in fear. Sesshoumaru’s world goes black. 

He comes back to himself and there is rage in him he didn’t know he had. He is standing outside a burning hospital, being pushed past by emergency services as they rush to secure the building. Confusion replaces anger, and he stares as a team of emergency medical personal carry a young woman out. Her eyes meet his and they widen in terror, and her screams haunt him. He knows the girl. It is the Higurashi girl, the Shikon Priestess. At first, he reaches out to her as though to comfort her, but her recoil makes him take his hand back. She thrashes and howls against her restrains, screaming about being taken away, take her away from him. He’ll never get it, she screams. Never ever, he can go fuck himself and be burned to ash. Sesshoumaru starts at first, but there is curiosity. He finds out where she is being held and begins to visit briefly. The ward is very strict with her visiting times, and who makes it in. It takes a small fortune to gain audiences with her, and it takes at least three back to back trips before Kagome realizes he means no harm. 

She is crying, scared. Believes wholeheartedly someone is following her, that there is a darkness coming for her. Too many demonic presences that are not friendly, that know she carries a precious piece of the past with her. He vows before her, he will protect her. Kagome’s tired face flickers with the briefest thanks, even as she is sitting in the middle of a padded cell wrapped in a canvas jacket that stinks of sweat and terror. He is walking down the hall, having paid the orderly when he hears the laughter, deep and rolling through the hallways. He turns, brows furrowed and frown marring his face as he searches for its source, and finding nothing. 

That night, he is sitting in his study, quietly contemplating what could possibly be the shadowing figure Kagome could be sensing, and when he rises and passes the mirror on the wall, its reflection gives him pause. He steps back, staring at himself for a long moment. There was.. Someone else... he was sure. He watches a smirk pull at his features that he didn’t command, and his hand raises to stroke his mirrored image’s face. Sesshoumaru has never experienced Panic. To hear one describe it, it is like knives stabbing through your skin from the outside while the rest of your body crawls with the urge to flee, do something to preserve oneself. Sesshoumaru as he smirks to himself in the mirror can do none of these things. The panic flooding him darkens when he realizes it is him she must protect herself from. 

“Very good, Sesshoumaru.” 

That raspy bitter voice... 

“You are her worst enemy. You are whom she ought fear. And she doesn’t, thanks to your newest vow of protection, silly fool.”

Sesshoumaru vaguely realizes he is not speaking to himself - there is another entity inside of him holding this conversation. And he cannot use his senses to locate them, because there is no scent to follow, nothing to do but ride out whatever Naraku has planned with his body, because struggle as he might in the prison of his mind, he hasn’t been able to break free as he stares at himself smugly. 

“The things we have gotten to do in this body... So delicious. You should have felt the crunching of the priestess’ little brother’s skull when we used your hands to murder him.”

Memories flashed that he did not remember gathering. A young boy, his body so mangled in the roadway the paper had insisted it was a high speed hit and run. The taste of the child’s blood, sweet with fear and confusion. The look on his face when he was ended. Sesshoumaru shook the walls of his confines with howling anger, rage, desperately rolling through his psyche. 

“Don’t forget the old man..”

Those memories of the simpering old man clutching his chest while he was forced to watch. Sesshoumaru’s focus narrowed, trying to pull the details and was regretful for having done so. He recognized the priestess’ matriarch in his hands, thighs wide, clothing ripped to shreds. Her back arched over him to accommodate his length as he supported the rest of her weight with the long fleshy tendrils holding the old man in place, pouring more of his minions inside of the woman for later control. There he died in the corner, in his chair, like the old man he was of heart failure. Sesshoumaru’s stomach lurched in disgust at the actions being committed by the hanyou in his name.

“We go for the priestess tonight, you know. Too many failed attempts from the minions. I am truly finished waiting for them to bring me what I want.”

He grinned at himself. 

“She won’t be able to kill you. She’ll let me have whatever I want in this body. The plans we have...”

Sesshoumaru watched the demon parade around in his house, knowing where the rooms were, where his clothing was, dressing in his black funeral suit, black button up, black tie, leaving his hair loose. When Sesshoumaru was brought back to Naraku’s visage in his body, he was standing at the end of the psych ward he’d been visiting, watching with shrewd irritation as his minions burned around him to ash. Pain seared through him as his entire body erupted in thin, angry tendrils and reached for the nearest humans, ripping through them like tissue paper. Blood flooded his senses and showered him as he walked down the hall towards the door he knew was Kagome’s. The door buckled under a single kick, and ripped away with little effort. There she huddled, frightened eyes flickering in confusion as he approached. A sharp toothed grin made her realize. Fear now rolled off her as she screamed.

“NO! No more! You can’t have it!”

Naraku’s delight in her misery shuddered through him. Those tendrils he’d called slid over the canvas jacket, tearing it asunder as it played along her flesh. He could feel it all, and he despaired for what Naraku had in store for her.

“NO! YOU CAN’T HAVE IT!” She shrieked

“We can. We will.” 

The foreign voice coming out of his mouth was maddening. Naraku tore away at the hospital gown until it was shredded, covering nothing of the woman’s pale body. He shuddered with the pleasure Naraku was experiencing every time his tentacle slithered over smooth flesh, and wanted to be sick. Wanted enough control of himself to take back his body so he could tell the priestess to do what needed to be done. 

“Where is it?” Naraku’s voice from his mouth boomed. “I did not commandeer this body for centuries for you to tell us the jewel no longer exists.”

Centuries? The blackouts... The lost time. It was all the hanyou riding in his body. Sesshoumaru did feel sick, knew his body roiled with illness at the idea he’d been inside of him this long.

“NO.” 

The Higurashi girl wailed as his claws pierced her flesh, only to sear it shut with his corrosive acid.   
“S-sesshoumaru wake up..” She called to him, her voice weakening, grating at him. “P-please, wake up. Don’t let him t-take me, please!”

Laughter filled the room, cruel and cold. 

“He’s here, you know.” 

A whimper from Higurashi.

“He can hear you.” 

Tears fell as she sobbed, and Sesshoumaru fought like hell. He struggled against this feeling of being mired in tar, being chained and heavy as he screamed inside his own mind for her to end both of their suffering.  
Naraku laughed again.

“He’s telling you to. I can hear it. Would you like to?”

“n... no. no... no no no no no..” She groaned. The tendrils were stripping her, cutting away what was leftover of the gown and digging into her flesh. Each dig was followed by a claw tipped with acid running over her wounds and searing them shut. 

“But he’s so concerned for you, little miko!” Naraku teased lightly. 

It felt like being jarred by a sudden stop when he was allotted the little control he was.

“DO IT, PRIESTESS! PURIFY US. KILL HIM.” Sesshoumaru bellowed, praying she would be able to do it despite her benevolent nature.

The girl sobbed, even as her struggle renewed. “I can’t, I can’t... Sesshoumaru p-please don’t make me. Please, I can’t, not you...”

“GODAMMIT DO ... DO..” Sesshoumaru felt his desperation soaked voice falter and the deep gravely voice that was Naraku’s came back. “You see? So concerned for you. Its endearing, isn’t it? Makes it so much more difficult to kill him, doesn’t it?”

His body pressed forward, those disgusting tendrils of thick flesh taking their pleasure in her torment. She thrashed, screaming until she was choking on her own screams. A sudden presence threw itself at them, and blood spattered around him like a storm as he tore the nurse who had been attending Kagome apart. She shrieked in shock and horror.

“You c-can’t have it..” She panted, tears falling over the now blood soaked tile floor. Naraku tutted with Sesshoumaru’s mouth, feigning disappointment.   
“You know, we find this is fine. As long as we know you have it, we can afford a few more days of fun before ripping you apart to find it. You’ve cost us hundreds of years, multiple bodies.” He watched himself closing more distance, spreading her body wide by her ankles.

“It was mere luck that has us in this body... And we are quite pleased with how easy it is to manipulate these days. The great Lord Sesshoumaru grew soft with the years.” 

Sesshoumaru writhed. The pinpricks over his flesh when Naraku had attempted to absorb his power... He’d been left with pieces of the demon inside of him. Seedlings, that had taken over him as the years went by. He gnashed his proverbial teeth, rage flooding him and his beast in outrage. The fleshy appendages around her thighs grew tighter as she whimpered softly, biting her lip to try and contain anymore noises of agony.

“What if I did this with this body...?” Naraku hissed in her ear as he brought her naked lower half eye level. She struggled hard and failed. A crack sounded and she screamed in pain as one foot was splintered by the grip of the tentacle. A claw tipped finger running down the middle of her belly made her still, face whitening. 

“How upset do you think the Lord of the West -” No... No he could not - “ would be if we used his body to defile you, priestess?” His tongue dragged along the side of her hip and she swallowed hard as she began to struggle anew. NO. Sesshoumaru fought with every ounce of demonic power he had, not wanting this debacle to reach its pinnacle. He knew what was in Naraku’s mind, and he would not let him use his body to violate her. 

“S-stop, dammit!” She gritted her teeth. Fangs ran over her hip bone and bit down hard. She could feel the teeth grinding into the bone there and it pulled another shriek of pain from her. Her struggles ripped her side apart further under his mouth, now drenched in her blood as he pulled away from her. 

“Sesshoumaru’s sense of smell is truly magnificent. Before that little outburst, he could tell you were aroused. Perhaps a good fuck will make you more compliant in our hunt.” 

Sesshoumaru’s face twisted and the grip Naraku had on her faltered enough to drop her violently to the floor. Victory at last! He knew it was a matter of time before Naraku pulled him away from the forefront of his mind again.

“Run.” He gasped. “We cannot stop him.. You must..” Sesshoumaru’s muzzle crackled and the red in his eyes was fighting with the gold. “Run. RUN!”

Sesshoumaru’s roared as he fought and Kagome crawled for the door around him, through the orderly’s blood. She had crossed the threshold when Sesshoumaru lost the battle again, and he turned, gripping her ankles and throwing her so hard against the back padded wall that surely, she would be dizzy. Naraku dragged the choking girl back up the wall with one hand on her throat and he did something unthinkable with his open hand, shoving it hard and unmercifully up into the girl’s pussy as she choked out a pained sob, weeping.

“What a tight cunt you have, Kagome. We can barely fit his hand up here.” Naraku cooed. Sesshoumaru hid his face, shame flooding him. “How fetching you look, covered in blood not yours.” His tongue laved the side of her face and throat, and Sesshoumaru tore against the cage of his mind in despair.

“How he fights... His beast is happy with our ministrations, you know.” Naraku moved his hand inside of her. Her fighting had stopped and her crying was silent tears through gritted teeth. “I’m tempted to let the beast have at you.”

Naraku’s hand ripped out of her body and Kagome shrieked. He was still holding her against the back of the wall when his other hand began fumbling at the demon lord’s belt line, pulling Sesshoumaru’s soft member from his pants. It felt like falling, the apprehension in him as Naraku used one claw to cut the rest of the gown apart and draw a thick line of blood over her chest. He shoved his hand in her mouth even as she tried to bite him and shoved his fingers far enough back she choked. Mucus sticky on his hand, he smeared her blood over the palm of his hand before reaching down and stroking Sesshoumaru’s cock with his fluid covered hand. He felt sick. He wanted to say no, to rip himself away, to stop the sparks of bliss shaking through him.

“Violating both of you at once. What a delicious pleasure...” He hissed through Sesshouaru’s fangs. Sesshoumaru’s cock jumped to life in his hand, hard strokes and squeezes making him grunt before he spit in the hand that had been stroking him again and shoved those fingers up inside of her, wetting her dry cunt. She begged. Pleaded. All of it fell on attentive ears that heard her, and there was a mirror of panic in the back of Sesshoumaru’s eyes as Naraku prepared the priestess’ pussy for the worst. The tight grip of the tentacles wrapped around her thighs returned, practically cutting circulation off and Sesshoumaru’s hand tightened around her throat as he pulled her legs farther apart, pinning them against the padding of the wall.

Kagome cried shaking her head as Naraku closed the distance, pressing Sesshoumaru’s body hard against hers. 

“We are sorry...” Sesshoumaru said softly, his eyes flickering between the cruelty and sorrow. In one hard twist of his hips, the length of Sesshoumaru’s cock had plunged into her and he was moving. He couldn’t breath. She was tight, warm, inviting even in this shit-show. Shame, guilt, rage, sorrow flooded him and all he wanted at this point was to bleed away, not be present for these moments. She cried out, pleaded with him to stop, to come to his senses, and he listened to it all with growing horror and shame.  
Naraku answered in his stead.

“He’s barely even here, priestess. He loves the feel of your cunt, I can feel it the way he moves without even being directed.” Naraku whispered in her ear, releasing her throat to suck on it and draw more blood for him to lap at with Sesshoumaru’s fangs. 

“To defile you, the priestess, is a pleasure denied many a demon. Both of us love it. Feel him as he moves? Not just us.” Naraku grunted, gritting his teeth. “His body already comes close to release. Even the jewel we sense is darkening with it.” 

The girl’s head had dropped to one side, jostling with the force of each thrust. The deep humiliation at the pleasure pouring through his physical body from raping the girl at Naraku’s behest was threatening to break him. She wouldn’t even fight him anymore, making his reproach full circle. Sesshoumaru only wished he could tell her his sorrow for her, give her the protection she needed, and it was all choked by the wash of bliss as he came inside of her unbidden. If Sesshoumaru could cry for the priestess’ misery... He would have wept.

“Sessh...” She croaked. He was listening, full of anguish. “Please... I’m so sorry.. tell me you forgive me.” she cried. 

_ We do. Do what you must... _ he thought desperately hoping she was about to do what he could feel growing in her to stop him from doing this again. 

“He wants nothing more than to fuck you again, priestess.” Naraku answered. “And we are going to give him what he wants. Spread those thighs for us again, my whore priestess.” 

Kagome sobbed as Naraku’s hold on his body had him snapping more bones, bruising her flesh unforgivingly. He felt Naraku stroking his body again, hardening his cock when a new sensation brought him to the front of his mind again. An uncontrolled burst of pure power pulsed from her. Sesshoumaru and Naraku screamed, hands trying to shield his face as the skin and muscle began to burn away with the pure energy. The tentacles grasped her wildly, breaking bones in her forearms and wrists as they scrambled to protected their master and stop their flesh from searing. Sesshoumaru’s beautiful face was burning in front of her, screaming in agony along with her terrified howling. The seconds felt like hours. 

She wouldn’t stop screaming. His face, the pain both of them had to share...

_ Thank you, priestess. _


	3. The Dark Horse, The Night Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reviewing, milomai19, Sesshyskoi, and cristine44! Always a delight!  
> Enjoy Part 3, the last chapter of Blindsight, and have a wonderful harvest and Halloween!

Her eyes snatched this way and that. Her nurse had long ago stopped trying to keep her shaking hands and nervous tics, and rarely if ever engaged the girl in her wild mumblings. He’d been there when the young woman gave birth to her assaulter’s baby. From what her charts said, they had tried the mifepristone/misoprostol method to end the pregnancy, then even went so far to attempt a medical procedure to remove the fetus. Not only did the baby survive the pills, leaving the poor woman bleeding and near death on the floor of her cell the day they’d used it... But the operation which had been marked successful after it was performed, had somehow failed when an ultrasound a week later showed a healthy baby still growing in her womb. 

The woman had gone into labor during a counseling session. Her water broke, but there was no cry of pain, no suggestion that she was in labor. There was no expression, even as she was pulled up by himself and another orderly and escorted hastily to a local hospital, and she had been fully crowning by the time they had her in the birthing room. Because she was a mental patient, they had used full restraints on her and as they child was born, she lay motionless. Her eyes were bottomless, and she was not present as the baby boy slid out of her body. She came back for a short moment when the nurse attempted to appeal to her humanity by showing her the baby. 

Even the baby was silent, breathing normally and cleaned as soon as he was delivered. She looked at the shock of white hair on top of the child’s head, the markings on his cheek and fat, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled away, her head straining in the opposite direction.

“Quit mocking me, Naraku. Take this abomination away from me.” She choked quietly. The nurse, a young fresh woman from college and not having experienced the complete lack of maternal instinct in some psychiatric cases, was cowed and quickly took the baby boy back to the nursery.

He remembered she had grabbed his hand, pulling the restraint on the bed tightly with pleading eyes.  
“Get me away from it quickly. Please.” 

She cried quietly, then began shaking, nearly convulsing. A code was called for trauma and he was quickly pushed out of the way while they treated their fading patient. Now, she sat outside with Hide staring off into the distance. Nearly twenty years had passed, and she still looked young and fresh, having only aged a touch. There was still a straggle to her hair, and the pallid nature of her skin couldn’t be solved by all the sun in the world. Her eyes were still empty, lifeless, and she still rambled about some kind of past life and men with white hair. He never could understand the stories she mumbled under her breath, and the occasional shout of “SIT BOY.”, but those were the only times she seemed a shadow of herself.   
They sat in quiet silence for the last ten minutes, overlooking the institution she’d been sent to. Out of some kind of misplaced loyalty, Hide had sought out employment in the nicer institution, and found it when they had requested someone who already had rapport with the Higurashi girl. Apparently she’d been unmanageable and with the money her hidden benefactor had spent to put her there, they were willing to pay a Nursing Orderly. Perhaps it was his instincts as a former soldier, a veteran who’d filled the role of nurse on the field that kept him so attached to this one patient when he’d had to watch so many filter in and out of his life so quickly. He wanted to look after this one, was invested in her life now after so many had failed her. The hospital did an interview, and when the Higurashi girl merely glanced at him in recognition instead of attacking, he was hired on the spot.

Today’s conversation had stopped when Higurashi had looked off into the distance of the wide green field, a tiredness to her voice that she was too young to have as she said, “Passivity is not happiness.” Her hands gripped the iron arm rest of the bench until her knuckles whitened. “Submission is not yielding. We’ll never yield. Nope. Never. Not to him. Not to Naraku.”  
There was a name that crept into all of her worst nightmares. On more than one occasion over the years, he’d been called in to hold her hand through night terrors as she screamed, opening old scars that covered her body and dousing her clothing in the spraying blood. She’d attacked one or two of the other orderlies just for the way they looked and acted, and they were no longer allowed to serve on her floor. To this day, the mysteries of all the ash they kept finding around her made no sense, and occasionally, she was found writing with a new pile she’d mixed with her own bodily fluids to make a thick black ink over the walls of her room. Most of what was written were simple sutras of protection against ill will and demonic influence, and would be sterilized when she was removed from the room for her daily activities. There was one he had found on the underside of the bed, some of it on the posters of the old wood that he hadn’t bothered to remove because it appeared again the second she got more of whatever she was using to write with. 

There was no way for her to burn anything, and her room was always closely accounted for. Nothing in her drawers was unexpected, and all things were taken into account for her safety, including certain clothing items.

There was always a day her hallucinations would get bad, and she was inconsolable the entire day. He’d tried not to mark it with anything special after the first three years, rather go about doing every day things, but those particular days were impossible for him to pull her out of the gloom. Occasionally, he would see the flicker of despair take over her, and on at least fifteen separate occasions, she’d tried to end her life and failed spectacularly, only to wind up in solitary and a straight jacket until she’d calmed from her projections. It took months to bring her back to the state where she was willing to talk again, even if it were simply to mumble and rant about the crazy stories from the past she told.

Whoever her financial backer was, they had paid him handsomely after managing to stop every attempt with a bonus that padded his bank account. It was more than enough to deal with the poor girl, whom he’d come to joke with the others was like his little sister. There had been one instant where the Higurashi girl had done nothing to the other patient, but there had been a violent and brutal attack on her. Somehow, the fellow patient had managed to come across a kitchen knife, and where there had been no record of violence before in this patient’s charts, had lunged for the girl while she was staring off into the distance. Hide absently rubbed at the scar on his hand. The knife had gone right through, and while it’d hurt like hell, it was still not the worst war wound on his body. 

He’d managed to disarm the man and put him on the floor for the other swarming orderlies to steady while he was treated. It wasn’t until he was being dragged away from his charge that she noticed something was wrong, and confusion and panic settled in as she tried to follow him, insisting she could help and fighting the nurses when she was restrained. Her wails as he was dragged away pinched at the veteran’s heart, and he allowed them to wrap it and treat him with basic anti-inflammatories before he returned to the young woman, who was still sobbing and wrapped her arms around him in a hard hug before fussing and tutting, laughing while calling him the new Miroku, whoever that was. She had insisted on holding his wounded hand the rest of the day, making agitated noises when he tried to tell her it hurt and giving in finally when he realized it didn’t sting as much as he had worried. 

The doctor on the floor had insisted there was no nerve damage, and that the healing to half the time it normally did, but he chalked it up to his military service and resilient character. It begged him to wonder if perhaps the girl, who called herself a Priestess in her stories, was just that - a priestess with the power to heal and purify. Every now and again, he’d get sucked into her fantastical stories and his wife would remind him that she was a psychiatric patient, long term resident at the wards, and that he needed to stay grounded. For the girl’s sake, always. 

Sunlight poured over them both, and Higurashi still sat, not necessarily present, but she was passive. Hide couldn’t ask for more, stretching on the bench before settling back and closing his eyes briefly. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed like that, but the rustle of fabric made him crack an eye open. Higurashi was standing, staring towards the institution and her eyes were clearing. This brought Hide to attention as he got to his feet and followed her line of site. 

A young man with bright white hair tied behind his back emerged from the institution, wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee. As the young man closed the distance, Hide could see there were jagged violet stripes tattooed on his cheeks and wrists. Higurashi instinctively reached back for him, and he gave her his hand as she trembled.

“Its the child. The one we knew would come for me...” her voice was frightened. “Now we find out what he comes baring.”

“That’s impossible. You know that the kid was put into the adoption system overseas. There is no way that’s your kid.” Hide said softly, patting her white knuckled fingers. Her gaze was held on the approaching stranger, and he could see her knees wobble in the patient scrubs she’d taken to wearing. 

“I can feel his aura... its the child.” She insisted. “Its the child.”

Her grip was almost painful now and Hide rose to squeeze her shoulder and released her hand, placing himself in front of the approaching stranger.  
“Are you Sato Hide? Orderly for Higurashi Kagome?” The male voice was deeper than it looked, almost startling him as he crossed his arms and allowed the Higurashi girl to hide behind him.

“I might be. You are?” He asked curtly.

“You can call me Taisho Tenshi. That woman is my mother. I’d like to see if she would be okay for the day if I spoke with her.”

“Thats up to Higurashi-nii.” He glanced beside him, where Kagome had been peeking around him. “Well, what do you say, little sister?”

The Higurashi woman stared silently, eyes filled with fear and mouth pinched tight. Hide looked back at the white-haired man and shook his head.

“Sis isn’t up for visitors. Try again some other time.”

The young man’s mouth puckered into a deep frown, eyebrows knitted in disappointment, but he nodded and turned, walking back down the hillside the way he came. A little silver car jetted away and the Higurashi woman had visibly relaxed after his departure. It left one question in the back of his mind. How the fuck had she known it was the kid?

~*~

The following day, the same happened. During recreational time, the white haired kid had come back, asking to see his mother. Again, all the Higurashi woman could do was stare and tremble. And again, Hide sent him away. It continued like this for a full week until one sunny summery day, after sending the Taisho kid packing again, he sat back down with a frazzled Higurashi and decided to broach the subject. 

“Y’know, I’m pretty sure that kid’s gonna come back every day until he gets to talk to you. Maybe get it over with?” He suggested softly as a breeze picked up. The vacant stare in her eyes was back, and it was clear this conversation was going to be one-sided. 

“I get that it brings back shit memories. I do. PTSD wasn’t an easy diagnosis to overcome. But maybe.. this is your chance to put some o’ them demons to rest.”  
She suddenly let out a loud laugh, eyes still vacant and he swallowed, hoping he wasn’t pressing a sore issue.

“He’s resting. The other one is burning forever. That’s what we hope anyway, isn’t that right Sesshoumaru?” She asked, laughing again to herself like someone had answered. Her expression was vaguely mirthful before slowly melting back into its vacancy, quiet for the rest of the day. 

~*~

“Is she okay to take visitors?” The kid sounded tired of asking, but Hide could see the determination in the back of his eyes. He didn’t even get the chance to turn when a different woman emerged from behind him. This woman’s eyes shone with the same hard determination that the kid had, and the family resemblance suddenly slapped like a gunshot. 

“I am here. What do you want?” Her tone was clipped. The kid blinked before a small smile finally blossomed. Hide moved behind her, sitting on their ritual bench. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked gently. Kagome’s eyes narrowed.

“You tell me.”

“I am Taisho Tenshi. He who promised he would come back. He who promised to protect you.” 

This made Hide jump up, worried he would need to hold Higurashi back if she had a melt down. Instead, she swallowed thickly and squared up.

“Who are you?” She demanded. The boy slowly sat before her on his knees.  
“The promise and the protector of the Shikon no Tama.” 

He reached up, and pulled out a deep purple jewel caged in silver on a thick silver chain around his neck.

“Our promise will be fulfilled upon our father’s death wish. We were born with the Shikon inside of us, and have given it the care only a demon can give. We are tired, but successful.”

Hide watched as the kid bowed his head, white hair spilling around him as he offered the bauble up. Higurashi looked back at him with a small smile before her face hardened again. She touched the little purple jewel and Hide blinked. No longer deep purple, it blinked with a happy pink nature and Higurashi cooed, palming the glowing piece. Glancing up, he could see her eyes mist over and her lip wobble as she questioned the young man again.

“Who... Who is your father, Tenshi?” She gulped as her fingers fiddled with the little jewel in her hand.

“I am the Son of the Son of Inu No Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.”

Hide jolted forward as Higurashi collapsed to her knees, a muffled sob coming through the hand covering her mouth. 

“It is our understanding that my conception was one of force, and our life is owned only to our father’s strength of legacy. I believe it was his wish of protection, his will of strength carrying over. It is his money paying for your care that was bequeathed to us.”

Her crying had eased, and Hide blinked at the kid, who appeared no older than his late teens. This was his employer? He held back a scoff, and kneeled down to Higurashi, who clung to him.   
“He’s really gone.. I really killed him.. He’s really gone... I killed him...” She sobbed. “I killed him, I didn’t want to Naraku made me kill him, I didn’t want to.” 

Hide had heard this before. Blessedly, this time it wasn’t before he had to stop her from asphyxiating herself, draining her blood, or jumping off something that would kill her. This time... He recognized her grief as the healthy kind, where she was crying and truly grieving for a loss that was responsible for taking little pieces of her soul every year for the last twenty. Looking up showed the kid’s face crumpling in sorrow as well, wanting to comfort her but not overstepping. 

They let her grieve until she was ready to stand, and her quiet nature took over again as she sat back on the bench and stared off, eyes still watering. 

“Are you really who you say you are?” Hide asked, suspicious. Tenshi nodded.

“There is paperwork being done to bring her back to the home of my inheritance.” He answered, turning his attention to the orderly. “This does not meant she won’t require the care she has needed since she arrived here. Would you be willing..” 

Taisho hesitated but sighed.  
“Would it be possible to renegotiate your current contract so you are the main orderly for her while she adjusts to the new house?”

Hide nodded, looking to Higurashi. Her tears still flowed occasionally, but she had calmed significantly.

“When does this happen?” He asked. 

“In another week or so. Mostly for the paperwork process to complete its cycle.” Hide nodded.

“If its all the same, I’d like to take a weeks vacation. I have a few family issues to attend to.” Taisho nodded before going to Higurashi.  
Hide didn’t want to mention his PTSD had gotten worse with his service to her. Even his wife questioned his behavior during time he didn’t recall, actions that had come off angry and violent. But his employer didn’t need to know this; the money was far too good, and being able to afford the much needed upgrades in his life had been the cushion his marriage needed. He watched as Taisho kneeled before Higurashi, speaking softly and cradling the hand she cupped to his cheek. The reuniting of mother and son on amicable terms made his heart gladden, and he sat back, letting the two bond as he watched over them. Beyond the eyes of honesty lay something more sinister, darkening the inside of him, watching with disgust as another obstruction presented itself for destruction. 


End file.
